Révélation empoisonnée
by Vilandel
Summary: [Suite de "Secret empoisonné"] "Kinana pensait sincèrement que le moment était venu. De toute façon, elle sera obligée de tout avouer aux deux guildes quand le bébé sera là et elle préférait le faire le plus tôt possible. Elle ne croyait pas que cette révélation pourra détruire cette amitié encore fragile. Peut-être que, au contraire, cette nouvelle la renforcera."


**Révélation empoisonnée**

Kinana était en train de ranger des assiettes propres dans le placard de la cuisine de Fairy Tail quand elle fut soulevée en l'air. Mais sa peur retomba à l'instant d'après, car elle avait reconnue la chaleur si agréable de Cobra.

« Tu as mis du temps à rentrer », ria-t-elle, alors que le chasseur de dragon la remit sur ses pieds en lui posant un baiser sur la nuque. Seulement trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs dernières retrouvailles, mais pour eux, cela restait aussi long que trois années.

Mais Crime Sorcière à présent avait l'habitude de passer plusieurs fois par ans à Magnolia. Officiellement pour que les relations entres les anciens Oracion Seis et les fées puissent se détendre un peu. C'était vrai, mais cela servait aussi d'excuse à Jellal pour passer plus de temps avec Erza. Ils n'étaient toujours pas en couple, mais Jellal avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments.

C'était une bonne chose pour Cobra et Kinana, car cela leur permettait de se revoir un peu plus souvent qu'avant. Seulement un peu, mais chaque minute de plus passé ensemble était précieuse. Il sortait ensemble depuis presque trois ans maintenant, le lien qui les unissait avait encore grandi. Mais ils n'avaient toujours rien dit à leurs deux guildes.

Même si les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis étaient devenus d'assez bons amis avec les fées, il y'avait encore de petites tensions, surtout du coté de ceux qui s'étaient battus dans l'alliance contre la première Oracion Seis. Du moins chez Natsu, Gray, Erza, Carla et un peu chez Lucy. Ceux-là et d'autres aussi ne verraient sûrement pas d'un bon œil que l'une des leurs filait le parfait amour avec l'un de leurs anciens ennemis. Par contre, Wendy et Happy n'avaient plus de problèmes avec eux. Ils s'entendaient fort bien avec Midnight au moins et Cobra avait appris à la petite chasseresse de dragon comment soigner les poisons et deviner leurs antidotes. Wendy lui en était très reconnaissante.

« Comment vous allez, tous les deux ? » demanda Cobra en souriant, tout en caressant par derrière le ventre de Kinana, qui s'était un peu arrondie depuis la dernière fois. La violette sourit. Depuis trois mois une nouvelle petite vie grandissait en son ventre. Naturellement, Fairy Tail l'avait remarqué. Même si tout le monde se réjouissait pour Kinana et qu'on était impatient de voir son bébé, on lui demandait au moins trois fois par jour qui était le père. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait put garder le secret, mais peut-être que le moment était venu de le dévoiler.

Kinana pensait sincèrement que le moment était venu. De toute façon, elle sera obligée de tout avouer aux deux guildes quand le bébé sera là et elle préférait le faire le plus tôt possible. Par ailleurs, les relations entre Fairy Tail et les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis étaient beaucoup plus détendues qu'au début. Kinana ne croyait pas que cette révélation pourra détruire cette amitié encore fragile. Peut-être que, au contraire, cette nouvelle la renforcera.

« J'avoue que je le crois aussi, mais certains d'entre eux vont sûrement protester. Ou du moins, ils n'oseront pas y croire tout de suite », murmura Cobra dans son dos, qui avait naturellement entendu les dernières pensées de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu pense surtout à Natsu, Gray et Erza, pas vrai ? », demanda Kinana, Cobra hocha la tête, mais répondit aussitôt : « Pas seulement. Lucy aura sans doute aussi beaucoup de mal à y croire, ainsi que la chatte de Wendy. Et d'autres encore protesteront énergiquement. Ton amie binoclarde ou encore le fanboy de Natsu, par exemple. »

« Ils s'appellent Laki et Roméo », gloussa Kinana, mais elle savait qu'il avait sans doute raison. Laki sera très sceptique face à cette relation, car elle croyait dur comme fer que les anciens ennemis de Fairy Tail étaient tous des pervers. Alors que les garçons de Crime Sorcière étaient tous presque pas pervers, ils l'étaient en tout cas beaucoup moins que la majorité des hommes à Fairy Tail.

Quand à Roméo, il avait une confiance inébranlable en Natsu. Si celui-ci se méfiait encore des anciens ennemis, alors le fils de Macao également. Mais d'autres seront peut-être heureux pour Cobra et Kinana. Mirajane par exemple, elle était toujours joyeuse quand on parlait d'amour. Même si elle n'avait pas mit ce couple ensemble. Après tout, cette nouvelle n'était pas la fin du monde.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord pour révéler notre secret. Comment allons nous procéder ? », demanda la violette au chasseur de dragon. Tout en posant sa question, elle se retourna et mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, tout en lui lançant une œillade incendiaire. Cobra comprit le message muet et posa ses lèvres avec passion sur la bouche de sa belle.

« Peut-être que Makarov et Jellal doivent êtres mit au courant les premiers. Cela aidera peut-être nos deux guildes à se préparer », dit Cobra après avoir mit fin au baiser, sans lâcher Kinana pour autant. Celle-ci soupira et répondit : « Le problème est plutôt du coté de ma guilde. Tes amis l'accepteront sûrement facilement. Sauf Jellal, mais comme il s'est rapprocher d'Erza… »

« Qui se sont rapprocher ? », demanda une voix claire. À la seconde d'après, Happy entra dans lui cuisine, pour demander comme d'habitude un poisson à Kinana. À la vue de sa camarade de guilde dans les bras d'un des anciens ennemis de Fairy Tail, Happy en perdit pendant un instant l'usage de la parole. Cobra se gifla mentalement. Vue que c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas se concentrer sur Kinana quand elle était dans ses bras, il n'avait pas entendu venir l'exceed.

Quand à la violette, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que ce soit Happy qui avait découvert le secret. Après tout, il n'arrivait jamais à garder quelque chose pour lui. Mais il fallait bien faire avec et puis, Happy lui devait quelque chose pour le rab de poisson.

« Quoi… comment… c'est lui le père ? », demanda finalement Happy en bégayant. Il semblait plus surpris qu'effrayé.

« Et qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre, estomac à poisson ? Ce que tu vois révèle déjà tout », dit Cobra un rien énervé. Kinana lui donna un coup de coude avant d'expliquer à l'exceed bleu : « Nous sortons ensemble depuis presque trois ans.

Happy était trop abasourdi pour répondre quelque chose. Comme tout le monde à la guilde, il s'était demander qui était le mystérieux père de l'enfant de Kinana. Comme la violette n'était pas le genre à faire des aventures d'une nuit, il avait pensé à des hommes d'autres guildes, car tous les garçons de Fairy Tail avaient été surpris d'apprendre la grossesse de la violette. Mais aucun des hommes des autres guildes ne connaissaient personnellement Kinana.

D'accord, Happy n'avait pas pensé à Cobra comme candidats, ni à aucun des garçons de Crime Sorcière. Jellal était pour Erza et les autres étaient d'anciens ennemis de Fairy Tail. Happy s'entendait au moins bien avec Midnight qui lui offrait toujours de bons poissons (Meldy l'y avait poussé). Mais une relation amoureuse lui semblait quand même encore impossible.

« Comment… comment vous en venu à vous… à vous… aimer ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Cobra et Kinana se regardèrent avant que le chasseur de dragon répondît en soupirant : « C'est vraiment une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps », dit Happy en s'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine. Il adorait toujours les longues histoires.

 **Xxx**

Happy n'avait pas trahi un secret pour une fois. C'était inhabituel venant de sa part, mais Happy avait promis à Cobra et Kinana de ne rien dévoiler aux autres. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Makarov et Jellal fussent mit au courant à leur tour. Mais c'était une torture de garder un secret aussi croustillant pour lui et il n'était au courant que depuis deux heures. Cobra et Kinana s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du maitre avec Jellal et le vieux, bientôt il serait libre.

Happy pensait à cette histoire que Kinana lui avait racontée. Naturellement, il avait était choqué d'apprendre que Kinana avait été un jour le fameux serpent de Cobra.

Et après la défaite des Oracion Seis, Makarov l'avait trouver et lui avait rendu forme humaine. Seul lui, Mirajane, Macao et Wakaba avait sut que Kinana avait été un serpent avant. C'est à ce moment qu'Happy s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la violette.

Fairy Tail était pourtant comme une grande famille, pourquoi alors ne s'intéressait-il pas aux histoires des membres qui ne lui étaient pas si proche ?

Quand Kinana lui avait raconté comment Cobra et elle s'étaient retrouvés après la deuxième batailles contre les Oracion Seis, Happy n'avait pas put cacher son admiration pour la chasseur de dragon venimeux. Si il était vraiment ce monstre qu'il avait cru rencontrer pour la première fois des années auparavant, jamais Cobra ne se serait sacrifié pour que Kinana n'aille pas en prison.

Les deux amants avaient du souffrir de ne se retrouver que pour un ou trois jours à l'intervalle de plusieurs mois. Happy admirait leur force d'endurer cette douleur et cette tristesse. Mais le fait d'êtres ensemble les rendait heureux. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient formaient une preuve suffisante. Happy était étonné que personne ne l'ait encore remarqué, surtout Mirajane.

Et le fait que les chasseurs de dragons de Fairy Tail n'aient reniflé l'odeur de Cobra sur Kinana était aussi surprenant. Mais le shampoing que Mira avait offert à la violette avait dut masquer l'odeur, car son parfum était vraiment fort.

Happy regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait normal, personne ne se doutait de la relation secrète qu'entretenaient Kinana et Cobra. Erza était assise au bar et dégustait une de ses fraisiers. Quand à Mira, elle questionnait Levy sur ses plans d'avenir avec Gajeel. Ces deux-là ont à peine commencé à sortir ensemble depuis une semaine et Mira leur posait déjà des questions sur enfants et mariage.

Natsu et Gray se battaient comme toujours. Juvia encourageait l'élu de son cœur tout en gardant ses vêtements. Quand à Lucy, elle se plaignait qu'elle était encore en retard pour payer son loyer. Gajeel était assis avec Lily à une table, mangeant des bouts d'acier et ignorant superbement les regards remplis de haine que lui lançaient Jet et Droy.

Wendy était en train d'écrire à Chélia sous le regard de Carla. Cana buvait comme un trou, son père aussi, les raijins étaient assis à l'écart avec Elfman et Lisanna.

Même les membres de Crime Sorcière suivaient des occupations habituelles. Midnight dormait profondément, la tête posée sur les genoux de Meldy, avec laquelle il sortait depuis peu. Hoteye dégustait un plat de pomme de terre pendant que Racer et Angel n'arrêtaient pas de se provoquer.

Tout était comme d'habitude. Mais Happy savait que comme un volcan, cela risquait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre, des qu'ils apprenaient que Kinana sortait depuis trois avec Cobra. Cela provoquera un choc. Comment allaient réagir Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray et sa belle Carla ?

« Tu es malade, Happy ? Tu n'as rien dis depuis des heures, cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. A-tu de la fièvre ? »

Happy fit un bond en entendant la voix cristalline de Mira. Levy s'était finalement enfui de la blanche et avait trouver refuge auprès de Gajeel, à la grande déception de Jet et Droy.

« Non, tu vas bien », dit Happy, qui se retint douloureusement de tout lâcher. S'il parlait trop, il trahirait toute de suite le secret et Kinana ne le lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Quand à Cobra… Happy préférait ne pas y penser.

« J'en doute, tu es beaucoup trop calme. Des peines de cœur avec Carla ? »

« Non, pas cette fois. »

« Alors quoi donc ? Ne me dis pas qui tu as un secret bien croustillant que tu refuse de me dire ou à ton équipe ? »

« D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas », dit Happy avant de se gifler mentalement. On disant cela, il avait avouer avait un secret bien croustillant et Mira ne lâcherait plus l'affaire.

La barmaid eut un sourire de triomphe et fit un signe à Erza, Lucy et Juvia de venir. Natsu et Gray suivait les filles. Erza venait de stopper leur bagarre et maintenant ils s'ennuyait. Happy cacha son visage entre ses pattes. Il était perdu. Toutes ces personnes ne laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'il n'ait dit son secret. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, c'était sûr.

« On dirait qu'Happy ait un secret qu'il refuse de partager », gloussa Mira. Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le chat bleu.

« Tu as un secret et tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Mais Happy, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher quelque chose ! », s'écria Natsu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Natsu. Mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire », rétorqua Happy. Au moins, il disait la vérité avec ça.

« Bah, ce secret n'est sûrement pas aussi terrible que ça. Si ça te concerne, tu peux nous le dire », dit Erza avec un sourire de confiance. Mais Happy ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il y'a trois jours, elle avait sourit de cette manière quand elle avait demander qui avait renversé son fraisier. Les joues d'Elfman n'étaient plus les même depuis.

« Je l'ai promis », répéta Happy, tout en cherchant vainement un moyen de fuir. Lucy caressa doucement la tête et roucoula : « Si tu nous dit ton secret Happy, je te promet de te payer tout les poisson que tu veux pendant un mois. »

Cette offre était vraiment très tentante et Happy avait presque cracher le morceaux. Mais Kinana était plus importante que du poisson, il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Quand Cobra, Happy ne voulait pas imaginer la vengeance que celui-ci lui ferait subir s'il lâchait l'affaire. Donc le chat bleu secoua encore une fois la tête, à la grande surprise des six mages. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse ajouter quelque chose, la voix de Makarov résonna dans la salle : « Écoutez-moi tous, les morveux ! »

Sauvé ! Il était sauvé ! Happy se tourna vers le maitre avec soulagement. Celui-ci s'assit justement sur le bar, Kinana se tenait debout à coté de lui. Cobra et Jellal se tenait dans un coin sombre de la guilde. Le bleu avait d'ailleurs l'air très pâle, sans doute à cause de la nouvelle.

« Mes enfants », appela Makarov, « comme vous le savez tous, Kinana est enceinte, mais elle toujours refusé de dévoiler l'identité du père. Par contre, elle à décider qu'aujourd'hui, elle nous dévoilerait enfin l'identité de celui-ci. »

« Enfin, j'ai bien envie d'avoir connaissance du représentant de l'autre sexe qui à mit Kinana dans une position intéressante ! », s'écria Laki, un rien énervée.

« J'avoue que pour moi, la nouvelle de son identité m'a drôlement surpris ou ça va être aussi votre cas », marmonna Makarov. « Certains vont êtres sceptique, car il n'est pas très aimé au sein de notre guilde. Mais je fais confiance à Kinana et les sentiments du père à son égard sont tout à fait honnêtes et sincère. Happy, puisque tu es déjà au courant, voudra-tu te libérer de ce fardeau ? »

« Avec plaisir ! », s'écria Happy. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Gray s'écria : « Ce n'est quand même pas quelqu'un de Twilight Ogre ou pire, Ichiya ! »

« Je n'ai pas un aussi mauvais goût en matière d'homme ! », protesta Kinana, ce qui fit sourire discrètement Cobra. Happy rigola et dit : « Non, le père est Co… Erik. »

Pour une raison mystérieuse, l'exceed trouvait plus approprié de faire cette annonce avec le vrai nom de Cobra. Pendant un moment, un lourd silence s'établit dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Natsu demanda : « Mais qui c'est, Erik ? »

« C'est le véritable nom de Cobra », répondit joyeusement Hoteye. Il semblait surpris, mais sa joie pour le bonheur de son ami rayonnait sur son visage. Un nouveau silence, sceptique cette fois, suivit ces mots, du moins chez les membres de Fairy Tail. Midnight dormait encore, mais Meldy, Racer et Angel étaient totalement abasourdis par cette nouvelle.

Finalement, Cobra sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Kinana pour l'enlacer. Cela suffit comme preuve aux membres de Fairy Tail et de Crime Sorcière. Le silence se brisa lorsque tout le monde se mit à parler à tord et à travers… pendant qu'Erza s'évanouissait dans les bras de Jellal, qui était accourut pour la rattraper.

 **Xxx**

« Finalement, tout s'est bien passé, pas vrai ? », dit Kinana plusieurs heures en rigolant un peu, lorsque Cobra et elle étaient rentré à leur appartement. Son amant grogna quelque chose pendant que Kinana tamponna la blessure superficielle qu'il portait sur le front. Un cadeau d'Erza, réveillé de son évanouissement, pour qu'il se rappelait ses devoirs paternels envers Kinana et son enfant, puisque il avait déjà eu l'audace de mettre la violette enceinte alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Malgré son serment que jamais il n'abandonnerait Kinana et son bébé, Erza était resté sceptique, mais s'y était résignée.

Au moins, la mage d'armures avait empêché Natsu et Gray de s'en prendre à Cobra. Ces deux-là devaient "d'abord régler leurs propres problèmes de cœur avant de se mêler de celles des autres", avait-elle dit. Gray avait rougit tout en essayer de ne pas regarder Juvia pendant que Natsu s'était frappé sur la poitrine pour comprendre pourquoi son cœur avait un problème.

Crime Sorcière avait pris cette nouvelle positivement. Hoteye avait pleuré des rivières de larmes de joie, pendant qu'Angel avait décrétée qu'elle serait la marraine de l'enfant, ce qui avait provoqué une dispute entre elle et Mira. Meldy avait sauté de joie, ce qui avait finalement réveillé Midnight. Racer avait murmuré une sorte félicitations et avait amicalement tapé l'épaule de Cobra. Quand à Jellal… il était resté neutre, mais s'était retiré avec Erza au bout d'un moment.

Les autres fées avaient bien pris la nouvelle, mais Roméo avait menacé Cobra de lui rendre au centuple toutes les douleurs qu'il ferait subir à Kinana. L'argument de celle-ci, qu'elle pourra très bien se défendre toute seule, fut reçu par le garçon avec une moue boudeuse,

Quand à Lucy, elle avait prit Kinana de coté pour lui demander si elle était certaine de vouloir partager sa vie avec Cobra. Le souci de la mage stellaire avait un peu émue la violette, mais cet méfiance commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Kinana avait fait comprendre à Lucy qu'elle connaissait Cobra mieux que ceux mieux que Natsu, Erza et les autres sceptiques et que les dernières trace d'inimité devait disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Lucy n'avait pas sut quoi y répliquer.

Comme Happy avait réussi à garder le secret jusqu'au bout, Kinana lui avait offert un poisson que le chat s'était mit à déguster. En l'honneur des futurs parents, Fairy Tail avait finalement décidé de fêter, avec beaucoup de retard, cette mise en couple. Même les plus sceptiques s'y étaient mit. Mais Cobra et Kinana étaient partis tôt, pour avoir un peu de calme entre eux.

« C'est agréable d'avoir finalement dit toute la vérité», sourit tendrement la violette. Le chasseur de dragon grogna avant de répondre : « T'as raison. Mais l'époque paisible de notre relation secrète me manquera quand même. »

« À moi aussi, Erik. À moi aussi », murmura Kinana, en posant le tissus avec lequel elle avait tamponné la blessure de son amant, avant d'enlacer celui-ci par derrière. « Mais nous aurions dut le dire tôt ou tard. Et je préfère que cela ce soit passé maintenant plutôt qu'à la naissance. Les autres pourront s'y habituer jusqu'à ce jour. »

« Certains s'y feront bien avant… Angel ne voudra pas seulement être marraine, elle exigeait que le bébé porte son nom, si c'est une fille… et elle en ait certaine. »

Kinana rigola, cela ressemblait vraiment à la mage angélique. À chaque fois que quelque chose de beau arrivait dans sa vie, elle s'en réjouissait comme une petite fille et faisait tout pour faire partie de l'évènement. Cette fois, elle essaya d'y arriver en exigeant d'être la marraine et que le bébé de son camarde guilde porte son nom. Angel n'avait par arrêter de répéter que cela allait être une fille. Pour la provoquer, Racer avait décidé de miser sur un garçon.

« J'avais déjà pensé à certains prénoms, mais Sorano n'est pas encore parmi eux. Est-ce que ce nom te plairait ? »

« Pas vraiment. Une seule Sorano dans une vie me suffit. Mais je ne suis pas doué pour donner des noms, il faut mieux que ce sois toi qui décide. »

« Pas doué pour donner des noms ? », pouffa Kinana. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a baptisé Cubélios et que c'est un bon nom pour serpent ! »

« J'y arrive pour les serpent, mais pas pour les bébé », protesta Cobra. Kinana gloussa encore peu, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce : « J'ai déjà rédiger une liste. Si tu veux, je te la montre et tu me dit lesquels sont tes préférées ? »

« Bonne idée, mais j'aimerais bien faire autre chose pour l'instant », dit Cobra avec un léger sourire. Avant que Kinana ne réplique, ses lèvres rugueuses se posèrent sur les siennes, bien plus douces. Kinana s'appuya un peu contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser.

Maintenant que leurs guildes étaient au courant de leur relation, Kinana se mit à espérer de ne plus être séparée pendant des mois et des mois. Bon, Crime Sorcière fera toujours la chasse aux guildes noires, mais peut-être que les visites à Magnolia deviendrons plus longues, voire plus fréquentes…


End file.
